1. Field of the Invention
A temporary dental crown protector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In dentistry, it is common practice for various reasons to partially remove an exposed portion of a molar, or bicuspid, and the portion of the molar or bicuspid remaining being thereafter enveloped and permanently engaged by a recessed crown that has substantially the same external configuration as the original molar or bicuspid. The crown is permanently bonded to the remaining portion of the molar by a dental crown and bridge cement.
During the positioning of the crown on the remaining portion of the molar by a dentist, tiny particles of the cement may inadvertently contact and adhere to the masticating surface of the dental crown is tedious and time-consuming for the dentist.
The major object of the present invention is to provide a temporary protector that is easily and quickly mounted on the masticating surface of a dental crown to prevent particles of crown and bridge cement adhering to the surface when the crown is permanently mounted on a molar or bicuspid.
Another object of the invention is to supply the protectors in an easily usable form of variable sizes in which they are lightly bonded to a sheet of paper or like material that serve as a carrier or support therefor, and from which the protectors may be sequentially removed by a dentist as required to be disposed in a temporary postion on the masticating surface of a dental crown.